


Collaborative Food Creation for Cinematography

by Yellow_Bird_On_Richland



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland/pseuds/Yellow_Bird_On_Richland
Summary: Annie's never had a first kiss taste like fried cheese and marinara sauce before, but she doesn't really mind the flavor.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Rachel (Community)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Collaborative Food Creation for Cinematography

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt “Annie and Rachel’s first kiss in the kitchen.”

Annie didn't expect to stay friends with Rachel once she and Abed had broken up, especially since their little study group had stayed pretty tight-knit and almost insular throughout their time at Greendale. But then they'd run into each other at a board game night on campus (as usual, thanks to her punctuality and the rest of the group's baked-in laziness, Annie had arrived before everyone else) and it had been fun to chat with her, to get to know her in a new context. So they'd traded phone numbers before Rachel went back to hang out with her friends, with a jovial wave and a promise of, "We'll have to grab coffee or something sometime!"

Annie had figured that would be the end of it, but, lo and behold, they went out for coffee once, then twice, then three times. And suddenly they were texting each other at least once every few days and there were invitations to house parties and now she was actually _in_ Rachel's apartment for the second time. But with Rachel, alone, for the first time.

"It's nicer to actually just get to relax with you rather than with a crowd of people," Annie commented. "But it was nice to meet more of your friends at that party you hosted for your buddy's birthday."

"Yeah, I totally agree. I mean, the get-together at your place a couple weekends ago was fun, even if I didn't think I'd ever attend a Dracula-themed party after Halloween, but," Rachel shrugged and Annie nodded in agreement at her gesture; that was sometimes all you could really do to explain Abed's party plans.

"This...this is nice," Rachel finished her thought quietly while she and Annie fried up wonton wrapper mozzarella sticks as a snack for their Inception movie night.

"It's like The Lady and the Tramp with the spaghetti," Annie chuckled as they each bit into one half of their first, freshly fried test stick.

"Ooh, check out that cheese pull," Rachel observed, her eyes widening behind her glasses. "I think we did a pretty good job, partner," she noted, offering Annie a high-five.

"Sure did…partner," Annie answered, trying and mostly failing to hide the blush overtaking her cheeks.

In addition to being kind and smart and a downright hoot, Rachel's kind of beautiful and that's kind of a problem because Annie kind of wants to kiss her. No, screw that, that's the wrong qualification. She really wants to kiss her.

And, okay, that's not _exactly_ the problem. It's more that, for Annie, women's kisses are like Lays potato chips: she can never have just one.

"Annie?" Rachel murmured after a few seconds. "Are you okay? You look kind of zoned out, and you're angling your head like…" Rachel followed her head tilt and her eyes lit up with a sudden realization.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine, totally cool!" Annie answered quickly. "Just, um, admiring that cheese pull from a different angle, as one does-"

Rachel took a deep breath, stepped forward, and cut her off with a gentle kiss.

Annie's never had a first kiss taste like fried cheese and marinara sauce before, but she doesn't really mind the flavor.


End file.
